Romance in the Evening
by Mrs. Undercover
Summary: Danny and Flack spend together a nice evening. Later they notice nevertheless that their friendship somewhat particularly is….


**Romance in the Evening**

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in the middle of September. The sky was blue and Don Flack walked slowly across the sidewalk through the scenery and local skyscrapers scattered throughout New York. He carried blue jeans, a black coat and shoes, a scarf and dark angled glasses. Yes, he'd been near sighted for years but usually he preferred contacts. He felt he didn't look well with a frame on his nose. Neither did Danny, but still the CSI team didn't know Flack had weak sight; It was his biggest secret. His problem was that he was quite vain. That problem was however not the only one.

Her name was Aiden Burn. Her homicide had left his heart cold and empty and for him, it was an abhorrent feeling that he still mourned her. It happened so much in life, most of the time without the ability to prevent it. He lost a love so human. Aiden…. His partner, confidante and friend. Suddenly she was gone and he couldn't even say good-bye. It was his opinion that ultimately Taylor was to blame for her death. She didn't accept the rules of her job and without notice, she was dismissed. Her loss was very painful for him. Flack cried about the love which never found a happy ending. After a, long time, he beat the pain and the endless sorrow but he'd have to live further – without her.

After a few months, he'd found a new side of his life. He felt a certain affection for Danny. At first, it was a crazy feeling because he'd replied to his own thoughts. To wake...to live on. A second time, Flack became acquainted with it. Now he'd associate it with a friend and his only confidant. Afterwards he learned to love him and it was a marvellous love. He'd loved again since Aiden. The beginning was beautiful, craving him to come closer was the desire. However, both Danny and Flack kept it secret. Nobody allowed this type of relationship but they were happy together.

This evening would become somewhat special. He hoped for a romantic candlelight dinner, love songs in the background and in the end, a movie playing while they laid together in the lounge. Before it was to be dark he would still have to buy some food and red wine. Therefore he went the quickest way into the supermarket round the corner. With many full bags, he returned home. Later, he stood in the kitchen and baked a heart-shaped pizza. For a beginner, it didn't turn out exactly as he'd thought but he gave it his best. After all, it should become a successful surprise for his friend.

The next task was to set the table in the living room. When that was finished, he dimmed the lights in the apartment and lit the candles, thus creating the perfect atmosphere for a romantic dinner. Then he put his apron away and looked at his watch. It was 8:25 pm. He expected Danny to arrive in the next 5 minutes. Lastly, he looked into the mirror and checked his appearance. In that moment, the doorbell suddenly rang. He opened the door, with much excitement.

"Hi Danny. As always punctual."

"I know. And since when do you wear glasses?"

"Oh… long time. Why ?"

"Because I haven't ever seen you before with them."

"And? Do I look good with them?"

"Oh yes. It gives your face a somewhat mysterious look."

"Thanks darling. And now step into my little home. Dinner is served!"

"What? You can cook?"

"Yes I can. You will see it."

"Ok… surprise me."

With these words, Danny closed the door behind him and followed his host into the living room. He felt immediately that Flack had really thought of everything. The covered table, the candles, the red wine and the correct lighting.

"Flack?"

"Yes..?"

"Do you have music from the Bee Gees?"

"Of course. I have the 'Best Of' album."

"Great!"

In the next moment, he heard one of the brothers Gibb sing. He took a seat on the sofa and suddenly cried:

"I'll eat my hat! A heart pizza! You're really crazy!"

"I know. I hope it tastes good."

"Sure."

"Would you like a glass red wine?"

"Very much. Thanks", answered Danny.

Don filled two glasses up and handed him one. Afterwards, he cut through the pizza and everyone got one a half of the heart. They both sat there and enjoyed the common meal and in the background, the music played.

"I could get used to this."

"Dream on, Dannymouse. And before I forget, where are my handcuffs?"

"Yours? I don't know."

"I forget where they are. Do you remember?"

"No."

"They were in my pajamas last weekend."

"Oh yes. I know now. You dress with the bears", he responded and laughed.

"But you looked crazier with Superman on yours."

Flack pouted. Sometimes Danny was so insulting to him, But this was his nature.

"Ok, Don. You win the game. Your handcuffs are under the bed."

"Thanks. I'll get it later. Do you want to see a DVD now?"

"Yes. Very good idea. Which movie do you think?"

"Brokeback Mountain."

"My God! It's my favourite movie of all time."

"Me too."

A little later they saw the film featuring Heath Ledger and Jake Gyllenhaal. None said a word because none wanted to destroy the moments of love and togetherness. It was as wonderful as love could simply be. After a while, Danny said:

"It's so sad because Heath is dead. He was such a nice boy."

"Are you kidding me?! You like him more than me?!"

"No! For God's sake! I desire only you."

"That what I also to hope for you."

"Don... I want to kiss you."

"Did you say something?"

"Yes. I would to like to kiss you."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Finally. I waited such a long time for you to say that."

Flack looked into his eyes and knew immediately what he was going to do. He moved nearer to him, only a few centimeters from his face but to him, it was a great distance. Then came the first kiss. It was sweet and tender. The next was more intensive and the third was absolutely passionate. For the first time both of them realized their feelings for each other and never imagined it to be so beautiful. The evening would not be quickly forgotten.


End file.
